Binding To The Dark
by 10higginsal
Summary: In a world where the supernatural is an every day event Allen and Tyki meet in a club and their immediate friendship turns into a lot more. Rated M because of some lemon.


**My first lemon so please be nice if it sucks. This is a yaoi involving poker pair which is Tyki x Allen. I don't on D Gray Man or there would be an awful lot of yaoi in it. Tyki is a vampire in this mainly because I feel like it and Allen doesn't have an innocence arm. In the time my story is set everybody knows about the existence of the supernatural. Please review with any feedback or if you want me to do lemon for other characters in D Gray Man.**

**Allen's pov**

The club lights pounded down upon the dance floor as the loud music shook the club. The club's name was Neon which in my personally opinion was highly cliché. My friends Lavi, Lenalee and Kanda had dragged me here to celebrate our first results from university

Lavi was dressed from head to toe in black with a tie holding up his flame coloured hair. Jewellery decorated his neck and arms which matched his belt and leather jacket. Lenalee wore a short black strapless dress and long stockings. Her newly dyed violet hair was tied back in two ponytails. Kanda wore heavy black trousers and a navy tank top. His long dark blue hair was tied up in a high ponytail. Lenalee had forced me into a pair of low cut jeans which were also black and a white top. Thankfully I was allowed to wear my combat boots. My shoulder length white hair was also tied up for once in a high ponytail.

"Come on Allen let's go get a drink." Lenalee said cheerfully while dragging me to the bar.

"Lenalee there's no need to hold on to me, if I was going to make a break for it I would have done so already." I said crossly while thinking of the game of Poker I could be playing in the Casino near the university's dorms.

"Fine." Lenalee said letting go of me and ordering drinks for me and her. "I'm going to go dance with Lavi. Here's your drink. Please try to have fun Allen who knows you might even get laid tonight." Lenalee called out before sauntering over to dance with her boyfriend. I sighed as I sipped my drink all my friends were constantly on my case for being an eighteen year old virgin. I hadn't even been kissed yet. I spotted Kanda dancing with another boy who I think was called Alma. I sighed again this always happened when I went out with my friends they would all pair off with someone and leave me sitting by myself.

I got up and worked my way through the mob of sweaty bodies to sit in an empty booth. I yawned and brought out the packet of cards I always kept on me. I had managed to sneak my cards in as Lenalee would have confiscated them and forced me to be 'social' if she had known I had brought them. Right now Lenalee and Lavi were too busy dancing to notice me. I started practicing my dealing and cheating skills.

**Tyki's pov**

I calmly walked in to Neon. The club was a little tasteless in my opinion but then again it was good for a quick snack. The mob of students danced under the bright lights. None of them really caught my interest. Suddenly I spotted a young man sitting a part from the crowd. He was gorgeous with his unusual ivory hair and pale features. An interesting scar or birthmark ran down one side of his face increasing the boy's beauty. His clothing wasn't as showy as most of the people in the club. I found myself wandering closer to the rare beauty as I ignored the lustful stares from the girls and some of the boys of the club.

To my delight he was playing with a pack of cards. From closer inspection the boy was fairly small for his age which I guessed was around eighteen. He smelled divine unlike the others in the club and was clearly a virgin. Forgetting my thirst I cleared my throat to get the boys attention. He looked up at me with startling slivery eyes.

"Hello boy my name's Tyki Mikk and I would be honoured if you would play a game of cards with me." I said giving him my most charming smile. The boy looked confused at my request for a couple of seconds before smiling.

"Sure Tyki I would love to play with you. My name is Allen Walker by the way." He said gesturing to the seat across from him. I smirked and calmly sat down. "So do you want to play Poker?" Allen said excitedly. I couldn't help but grin at his happy mood. I was starting too really like this kid I might just have to keep him.

"Yes I would love to play Poker. But what's the stakes?" I said grinning wider and leaning forward causing Allen to blush.

"I was thinking every hand one of us wins the other person has to answer a question the person asks." Allen said nervously as he fidgeted.

"I like those stakes. Though later I think we should play for higher ones." I purred out causing Allen to blush even more.

"W-well let's play then." Allen stuttered as I tried not to laugh at the boy's cute reactions.

**Allen's pov**

I was shocked when Tyki approached me. I could tell he was a vampire from the noah clan because of his ash grey skin and the seven stigmas that adored his forehead. He wore black trousers and a white top and his black hair was tied back in a high ponytail. His golden eyes radiated amusement and a mole was under one of them. There was no doubting the fact that Tyki was as hot as hell and could have anyone in the club. But the main thing that surprised me was he was talking to me.

I was glad he wanted to play Poker with me instead of dancing with some guy or girl. I guess I was attracted to someone for the first time but there was no chance it was mutual. However, on the bright side I could play my favourite game with him and learn about Tyki at the same time. To be fair I would let him win a few rounds as well.

**Everyone's pov**

**Question one **

"So Tyki what do you do for a living?" Allen asked curiously.

"I'm in the business sector and I own and manage a lot of my family's properties."

"Wow that's cool Tyki. I just work waiting tables." Allen said smiling as they continued to play.

**Question two**

"So Allen what do you study at university? I presume you're a student."

"You're right. I'm studying English at the university near here. But I'm not sure what I want to do once I leave school." Tyki nodded at Allen's answer.

**Question three**

"So are you single Allen?" Tyki asked causing Allen to splutter.

"Yes I am. Let's keep playing." Allen muttered. Tyki smirked at Allen's reaction, it was quiet obvious to him that Allen was completely innocent when it came to relationships.

**Question four**

"So Tyki are you single?" Allen asked nervously causing Tyki to grin even wider.

"Yes I am boy. But after tonight I believe I'm taken for." Tyki purred leaning forward causing Allen to turn bright red.

"Yes well stop teasing me." Allen snapped as Tyki burst out laughing.

"I'm not teasing you boy I'm being completely serious. Now deal please." Tyki said as he smirked at Allen's ruby red face.

**Question five**

"So Tyki do you like me?" Allen said as he hid his face behind his cards. Tyki grinned at Allen's reaction and plucked the cards out of his hands.

"Of course I like you boy. Who wouldn't your beautiful after all?" Tyki said and kissed Allen on the lips. Allen's eyes widened in shock before he closed them and gently moved his lips against Tyki's lips. "As I was saying boy I don't think I'm going to be single by the end of tonight." Tyki said grinning as he pulled away from Allen. "Let's raise the stakes the first person to win after five rounds gets to command the loser to do something they want."

"You're on." Allen said blushing. The next hour went by in a flash as Lenalee and Lavi went home as well as Alma and Kanda. The crowd of students were also thinning out. Finally, the last round was dealt.

"Well boy I win." Tyki said grinning as Allen stared down at his cards in shock. He hadn't been expecting to lose but he wasn't really surprised as Tyki had been the only thing on his mind since the kiss. "So boy come over here." Allen sighed and walked over to Tyki and sat on his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Tyki grinned at him causing Allen to shiver. "Relax boy I won't ask you to do anything that you don't feel comfortable with." Tyki said smoothly and leaned over and kissed him.

They kissed like that for a while until Tyki bit Allen's lip causing Allen to open his mouth. Tyki slipped his tongue in to Allen's mouth and Allen timidly met it. Their tongues fought for dominance which Tyki quickly won. Tyki then began mapping out the inside of Allen's mouth with his tongue while he threaded his fingers through Allen's hair pulling the band out and letting Allen's hair fall down. Allen moaned into the kiss and clung closer to Tyki. They eventually parted for air.

"So boy did you enjoy that." Tyki said chuckling at Allen's dazed expression. "Would you like to continue this somewhere else?" Allen nodded causing Tyki to grin and pick him up bridal style and carry him out of the club. Tyki ignored the questioning stares of the leftover patrons on the way out.

**Tyki's House Allen's pov**

Tyki lived in a big house quiet near the university. The grounds were immaculate and the house closely resembled a mansion. Tyki unlocked the front door which led into a stunning hallway with an oak floor and red wallpaper. An exotic rug covered part of the floor with a chandelier hanging over it. An ivory staircase was in front of me with doorways on either side.

"So do you want to have a tour of my house first or continue where we left off?" Tyki asked me cheekily as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to his body.

"Umm tour of the house first please." I stuttered causing Tyki to laugh. He led me through the first doorway into a lounge where the walls and floor matched the hallway. A leather sofa was in the centre of the room with a glass table in front of it and a red love seat to its side. A large flat screen TV was also in front of the sofa and bookshelves lined the walls of the room.

"This is my lounge where I accept most of my guests. I also like to read in here or watch TV if I'm not busy." Tyki said smiling and he led me to another doorway opening in to a stainless steel kitchen with black stone surfaces and white cupboards. An island was also in the middle of the kitchen with a sink on it and other cooking equipment. "This is my kitchen where I eat because as long as I drink human blood my body functions like yours." I nodded at this. Tyki let go of me to get some wine out of the cupboard and poured it in to two glasses.

"Where do you get your blood from?" I asked curiously as he handed me my glass.

"I keep a steady supply of blood in my fridge from blood donations. However, I don't like to deprive the hospitals to much so I also drink from willing people without killing them. This by the way doesn't turn them into vampires like some myths say." Tyki said calmly as he took a sip of his drink.

"Oh how do you turn people into vampires?" I asked curiously. Tyki grinned at me and leaned forward.

"Boy for people to be turned into vampires they need to be drank from and given a vampire's blood and then wish to become one of us with all their hearts." Tyki said seriously.

"Really?" I asked I was kind of surprised I always thought there was more to it than that.

"Yes but the process doesn't work unless the person who wants to be turned into a vampire has a good reason. For example if a person was dying and they wanted to live on that would be a good reason. Or if a person had fallen in love with a vampire and wanted to stay with them for all eternity that would be a reason to." Tyki said leaning forward and placing a light kiss on my lips. "Come on boy I'll show you the rest of my house now." Tyki said smirking and leading me into a large dining room.

The dining room had a large table running through it that could seat twenty people easily. The table was made out of mahogany as well as the floor and the walls were an emerald green with paintings on them.

"My family comes over occasionally and there are a lot of us so I needed a large dining room." Tyki explained smiling. The next room was a large gym with high tech training equipment and a deep and long swimming pool. "Okay that's all the rooms downstairs so let's go upstairs." Tyki said grabbing my hand and pulling me up the ivory marble staircase.

"The roof room has a few beds in it for when loads of my family come over and stay with me." Tyki said pointing up to a hatch in the ceiling. The next room was bright pink with lots of toys lying around and a bed in the centre. "My niece Road comes around a lot so she insisted on personalising one of my rooms." Tyki said looking slightly embarrassed and I laughed.

"She sounds cool." I said as I looked at the piles of dolls in various of states.

"Yes she is. Road is my older brother's pride and joy." Tyki said warmly. Tyki then showed me the two other guests rooms which were decorated in neutral colours. The next room was a large study which was decorated in browns and gold. A large bookshelf took up one of the walls and a large oak desk was in the centre of the room. The couple of bathrooms were decorated with a black and white theme.

"The last room is mine and it also has an on suite." Tyki said grinning as he opened the door leading to a large spacious room with a balcony. The room had a wooden floor with a large white rug with a four poster bed on it. The other furnishings were all made of oak and a TV stood on top of a set of drawers. We both sat down on the bed and Tyki took my glass out of my hand and put it with his on the bedside table.

Tyki then leaned forward and kissed me again. He gently bit my lip and I opened my mouth as we began to kiss more passionately again. Tyki pulled away and looked me in the eye.

"Are you ready for the next step Boy? Because if you aren't we can carry on another day. I don't intend to let you slip through my fingers after all." Tyki said grinning at me as his canines extended showing sharp fangs causing me to shiver.

"I'm ready Tyki please feel free to do what you want with me." I said nervously causing Tyki's grin to grow larger.

"I was so hoping you would say that boy."

**Tyki's pov**

I couldn't help smirking at my luck on finding this rare treasure at one of the most rubbish clubs in the history of humanity. I meant what I said earlier I intended to keep Allen despite what anyone said. I just hoped he would eventually agree to become a vampire with me so we could spend forever together. I knew I had fallen for the young man in front of me. One of the advantages of being a vampire was I could easily identify my feelings towards people. That was why I could tell that it wasn't lust drawing me to Allen but love and desire.

I leaned forward again and kissed Allen deeply drawing a muffled moan from his mouth. I then grabbed his top and pulled it over his head exposing a pale chest with a six pack on it. I was rather impressed with Allen's muscles it was obvious the boy worked out a lot despite his frail figure. I gently lay Allen down on the cushion and kissed his neck gently and lightly touched it with my fangs. Allen moaned as I bit down and sucked on the wound leaving a few hickeys.

I then used my tongue to trace my way down to one of Allen's nipples and took it in my mouth. I gently licked it and tugged on the nipple before turning to the other one. When I was done both nipples stood up. I trailed my tongue down to Allen's navel and swirled my tongue in it causing Allen to moan loudly. I felt my control start to strain. I pulled my shirt off and made my way down to Allen's feet and I pulled off his boots and socks. I then went up to Allen's belt and undid it. I then pulled off his trousers in one motion exposing the boy's cream legs. I noticed the bulge coming through the boy's boxers as I traced his thighs with my tongue causing Allen to moan. I calmly kicked off my shoes and I wasn't wearing socks.

I smirked up at Allen's whose face was a light red and his eyes were half lidded. I then pulled off his pants revealing his erection. I gently took it in my mouth and teased Allen by only licking the top causing Allen to moan loudly.

"Tyki." Allen moaned out which caused me to grin around Allen's cock. I then took him further into my mouth and used my teeth to rub against his cock causing Allen to moan louder. I then deep throated him causing Allen to moan my name. I grinned sadistically and withdrew my moth causing Allen to groan at the loss

"Tyki." He pleaded

"What is it boy? Tell me what you need." I said smirking at him.

"Will you please let me come." Allen begged.

"Why of course boy." I said grinning and I once again deep throated him and massaged his butt causing him to come screaming my name. The warm liquid filled my mouth and I drank every drop. I smirked at the dazed expression on his face. Next I took off my trousers and pants. I reached over to my bedside draw and retrieved a bottle of lube and slicked my fingers and cock with it.

"Boy turn over please." I said grinning as Allen obeyed my orders. I carefully inserted one of my fingers into Allen's hole causing him to groan. "Don't worry boy it gets a lot better." I said soothingly and moved my finger about before inserting a second finger. I searched for Allen's sweet spot. My fingers brushed it causing Allen to moan and me to grin.

"What was that?" Allen asked shakily.

"That boy is you're prostrate which causes you to experience pleasure beyond your wildest dreams." I said before inserting my third finger and also moving it around. Allen continued to moan every time I hit his prostrate which tested my restraint. I then removed my fingers and Allen whimpered at the loss. I smirked before lining up my cock and pushing into Allen's entrance causing him to whimper. "Relax boy it will feel better soon." I said calmly as I waited for a few minutes for Allen to adjust.

"Tyki I'm ready now." Allen said causing me to grin and I moved in and out of him slowly causing Allen to moan cracking my resolve. "More Tyki please." Allen begged causing my restraint to snap. I grabbed Allen's hips and started thrust into him harder and faster causing Allen's moans to become louder. I then swung his body around to face me causing Allen to groan but the feelings of pain was quickly drowned out by pleasure. I used my hand to pump the boy's erection encouraging him to come faster. Allen came calling out my name. His tight walls squeezed around my cock causing me to come as well. I then sank my fangs in to his neck and drank Allen's sweet warm blood. I made sure Allen felt nothing but pleasure from my bite. When I finished drinking I pulled out of Allen's body. I smiled down at Allen who grinned back up at me. We then both feel asleep.

**The next morning Everyone's pov**

Tyki smiled as he woke up next to Allen. He lay contently next to his new lover not bothering to get up. Allen then yawned and opened his sliver eyes to find Tyki's gold eyes staring in to them.

"Good morning boy." Tyki said smiling and leaned over to kiss Allen lightly on the forehead.

"Morning Tyki." Allen said smiling as well.

"I'm going to go cook breakfast if you would care to join me." Tyki said grinning and getting up.

"Sure I would love to." Allen said as they both got up and dressed. Both boys went downstairs and helped each other cook an English breakfast.

"You sure can eat a lot boy." Tyki said while looking at the piles of plates.

"Yes I have done ever since I was young." Allen said grinning at Tyki's astonished look. Tyki then looked nervous.

"Listen Allen I wanted to tell you-"

"Tyki!" A loud voice sang as a young girl barrelled into the room. She ran over to hug Tyki before stopping mid track to stare at Allen. "Oh my God Tyki where did you pick up such a cute guy." The girl said happily and ran over to hug Allen instead.

"Road let go of Allen he's mine not yours." Tyki said looking annoyed at Road. "Boy this is my niece Road she has a habit of popping around unannounced."

"Oh it's nice to meet you Road I'm Allen." Allen said smiling at the grey skinned girl who still had her arms wrapped around him. Road giggled at Allen's words.

"It's nice to meet you to Allen. Welcome to the Noah family by the way. I have no doubt Tyki's going to pop the big question soon." Road said as her golden eyes shone with amusement as her dark hair stood up.

"Road I was going to ask Allen before you showed up and ruined the moment." Tyki said putting his hand over his face. Allen wasn't sure what either of them were talking about.

"Well I'll go to my own room to give you some privacy then." Road said winking at Tyki before detaching herself from Allen. "Tyki you better ask him soon before I do." Road called out as she left the room to go into the next room to eavesdrop.

"I'm sorry about her boy she's always been like that despite her age." Tyki said and sighed.

"No it's not a problem, Road was really nice. What were you two talking about anyway?" Allen asked leaning forward.

"Well umm boy," Tyki said nervously, "I would like it if you would umm, let me rephrase this boy. Allen Walker I'm in love with you I could tell from the moment I met you we had a connection and since I've got to know you more I know its love. I recognize this is all moving quickly but it would be an honour to me if you would become a vampire and spend eternity with me." Tyki said earnestly. Allen looked shocked at Tyki's speech.

"Tyki I love you to and it would be my honour if we could spend an eternity together to." Tyki smiled at Allen's confession and pulled him to him and kissed him. Road smirked from the next room and came in.

"Ah you two make the cutest couple." Road said smiling as she watched the two interact. "Tyki you and Allen need to see Millene immediately." Road said grinning as a door materialized which she went through.

"Who's Millene Tyki?" Allen asked as he completely ignored the fact of the newly made door.

"He's the head of our family and he oversees any new additions." Tyki said grinning and took Allen's hand and lend him through a door and into a large study which was similar to Tyki's. A young man with light stubble and the same grey skin and golden eyes as Tyki and Road sat behind a desk. The seven Noah stigmas were visible underneath the top hat he wore which matched his suit.

"So Tyki pet you've found the person you want to spend the rest of eternity with?" The Earl asked grinning.

"Yes Earl." Tyki said bowing which Allen copied. Road was grinning at them from behind the Earl's desk.

"Your name is Allen Walker right." The Earl said as he grinned at Allen.

"Yes sir." Allen said respectfully.

"Well I see no problem with you turning Allen into one of us Tyki. I trust you will want to turn him in the privacy of your own home though." The Earl said as his grin became larger.

"Thank you Earl." Tyki said bowing as he pulled Allen towards the door.

"Wait Road will be with you during the transformation to make sure everything goes smoothly." The Earl said smiling as Road ran up and grabbed Allen's other hand.

"Let's get going you two." Road said grinning as they went back to Tyki's house. "Allen do you have any friends you want to call as the transformation will take a few days?" Road asked.

"Yes." Allen said calmly. "I'll go call them." Allen said leaving the two alone in the kitchen.

"Tyki you're so lucky at finding Allen." Road sang grinning at Tyki.

"Yes I know Road he's perfect for me." Tyki said smiling as he cut himself producing some blood. The blood poured into a shot glass. The wound quickly healed after the glass was half full. Allen returned quickly.

"I rang my friend Lenalee who will tell the others." Allen said smiling at the two noah.

"Here you go boy, but if you take this and wish you'll life will change forever." Tyki said handing Allen the drink.

"I know Tyki but I love you and I want to spend eternity with you." Allen said and downed the drink. Allen promptly fainted and Tyki caught him.

"Let's get him up the stairs." Road said calmly as Tyki picked Allen up bridal style and carried him up the stairs and put him on the bed.

"It's going to be okay boy." Tyki said softly and kissed Allen on the forehead.

**Transformation complete**

Allen eyes flickered open to see Tyki above him and Road across the room.

"Hey Tyki is it done." Allen asked smiling though his body ached slightly.

"Yes it's done now Allen." Tyki said smiling and lightly kissed him on the lips. Road smiled to and brought a mirror from across the room and showed Allen his new reflection. Allen now had ash grey skin and the seven Noah stigmas decorated his forehead his once sliver eyes were bright gold and his white hair now had sliver highlights.

"Wow." Allen said softly as he grinned at his reflection showing his new fangs.

"I know your even hotter now Allen." Road said cheekily as she exited the room to put the mirror away.

"We're together now boy." Tyki said grinning down at Allen.

"Yes and we're going to be together forever." Allen said and grinned as well and pulled Tyki down for a kiss. Road stood in the doorway and watched the pair grinning. Road was happy her Uncle had now found his perfect match.

**Okay that's the end of my first lemon. It took me a while to write it. Please review and this story is a one shot.**


End file.
